King of Games Haywire
by SilverSphere
Summary: "There's something wrong with your kids, Yugi!"  After Yugi and Anzu are reunited, they must ride a time-traveling motorcycle to the Future of Domino City to rework the fabric of time.
1. Chapter 1

SilverSphere

King of Games Haywire Edition Chapter 1

It was sometime past. Yugi and and Anzu hadn't seen each other for months. Yugi was on a business trip to Africa again, and the long absenses kept Anzu home and lonely. She kept his old deck of cards clenched close to her heart somedays, and others she roamed the house in a lost daze. Each one of his suits lay out on the ironing board, starched to perfection and neatly patted down. Now and then she would restiffen them by pouring a cup of the mess onto the garments and rewetting them, then sitting in a chair and staring at them for hours.

She reminisced, how the group used to be. Old Honda.. What was his name.. He was in a better place now. And crooked old Jonouchi! During a duel with Duke he made an error with the time magician and was sent somewhere in the future. Poor Jonouchi. Several times Yugi and Honda tried to recover him, but nobody knew where he went. His constant 'nyehs' and power kicks were missed. And after Honda went missing, that familiar black shadow behind everyone was gone, and when you stopped walking you could almost feel the air whistle pass his razor sharp hair.. and yet, not. Duke disappeared after Jonouchi's disappearance, apparently feeling some sort of guilt. He was impossible to get ahold of, and it seemed as if at times he didn't want to be answered. Yugi had become slightly crestfallen after all this. Not with his core friends, he still pursued Anzu now, but she noticed he had become more serious, or lamentuous, she couldn't figure out which. But a silent wish of hers had been granted, to know a manly Yugi. Sometimes she could not tell if she was gazing upon the stoic pharoah or the passive, enigmatic Yugi. He had made engagement to her months ago, they were planning for it sometime in January or March. Yugi had packed his bags last time, and reaching into his pocket pulled out his watch before tightening his shirt collar and walking out the door.

But it is different today.  
>Today was the day, today Yugi had said he was coming home. Anzu waited at the door, filled with emotions and long ideas of grandeur, meeting with her fiance after months of waiting. A small black car pulled up to the house in the afternoon in a slow fashion, the shadows of the trees sliding over the hood and cab and the glints of yellow light spattering across the chrome and mirrors. Yellow light cast across the lawn as Anzu waited on the steps in the shade, an adult Yugi slowly stepped out of the cab in a black suit, brushed the tails and slowly walked up the sidewalk with a meaningful, long smile. Their eyes and faces glowed, Yugi took a last step up the cement and bounded into Anzu's arms, and Anzu's into his, and they hugged and met their faces, slightly crying, slightly laughing. The cab slowly pulled away out of the parking spot, when a huge bang would have been heard, cutting the air and blasting the trees, the leaves shaking and shuddering. The cab stopped dead. Something silver and chrome had met the air above the road, stretched into a long streak of pinstripes and glints, something black, something silver, and the horrible noise of a jet engine, blast and fuel and exhaust, distorting the image of the trees and coming to a stop in midair and hovering, Engines loud, rumbling. Yugi held Anzu's shoulders and peered out over the street, where her gaze was already at. A large, silver and navy motorcycle sat floating in midair, levitating up and down. A figure sat saddled atop of it, wrenching the gas handlebar to neutral and swinging a leg over the seat to meet the side. The motorcycle slowly pulled down, the wheels gyrated to a roadway position and landed it semi-gracefully on the streetbed below. A short man in a white and orange suit stepped off the cycle, slightly rotund and puny with stocky, dumpy legs and a hunched posture. He stepped up to sidewalk and made his way to the house.<br>Yugi waited for a moment and shouted to him "I say... Who are you?"  
>"Hweh!" The man shot back, trudging his steps back to the doorstep. He took off his riding helmet and revealed a crusty, old man's face, with deep set eyes and a snarky expression, a bang of old blonde hair smashed across his face.<br>"..Grandpa?" Yugi cried, and opened his arms wide.  
>"No! It's me, Jonouchi, nyeeh?" And he kicked Yugi in the crotch.<p>

While Yugi had stopped writhing in pain, and Jonouchi had stopped laughing, they embraced and cried. "Why now, why are you here?" "What is that thing!" Yugi plead. "Why, Yugi, dere's no time! There's a problem in da future!" "What, what?" Yugi replied. "What happens to us in the future?" Jonouchi waved his hand. "Nah nah, I meant ya kids, Yuug. Ya kids. There's sometin messed up widdum."  
>He looked around. "Listen, dere's no time.. We need fuel, we have ta go back to da fyuchah." He looked around, and saw Anzu clenching something close to her heart. "Dere! Gimme dat." And Jonouchi wrenched it from her and dumped it in the Motorcycle's exhaust, along with her potted plants and Yugi's various burgerland collectibles. Before Jonouchi had completely forced them onto the motorcycle, Anzu ran in the house and grabbed the arms of one of Yugi's old cardgame uniforms and swooped it around his body. "I thought you'd forget this..!" He looked down at it quizzically and smirked. Arcing their legs over the machine (and with Jonouchi already waiting in the seat, revving the engine) Yugi held on tight and Anzu gripped the shirt around Yugi. "Here we go!" Jonouchi lifted the Cycle slowly, his passengers braced themselves as he put on a mean face and hunkered down, and in a blur the sky sped by in a raining streaks of yellow, green and blue. Frost enveloped the metal as the red digits flicked at hyper speed on the handlebar display. Anzu looked away and clenched her eyes shut. Yugi felt in his pocket, the ring, gave it a last flick as he clenched it and sighed, his hair whipping wildly.<p>

Kaiba sat at a terminal, figuring out the sales of last year's product. Tacking at the keyboard, he brooded in silence. Being thwarted many times before, he settled down into forming a small, safe company. Sure, he was still creating Duel Monsters devices and merchandise, but at the same time he was not trying to destroy mankind, torture people or monopolize. No, those were puberty things. Steady and strong is best, he thought. If you want to kill someone, you hire a hitman, you don't duel him with cards.

Besides.. his eyes glanced sideways. On the blue dialog on his desk it was 6:30. It was already dark outside the large pane windows of his penthouse. The room was shrouded in dark shades and blue. It felt a bit like a large, empty church, with a steepled ceiling. A church to my greatness, Kaiba thought. He sighed. Just then, a red dot on his computer started flashing. Was it the yugi-tracker he had implanted in Yugi? His heart jumped. Then subsided, realizing it was a different notice, something else. Kaiba used his right hand on the mouse to click on it, while fumbling and flipping a prototype dueler device in his left hand and grinding his teeth, looking pensive. The computer made him forget about the lonely absess of the room and made him focus what was at hand. It was a signal he had never seen before; indeed it was on a local map and a red dot was flashing on one of the main streets below a few blocks away. He immediately left the room and called his butler to ready the car. Once inside the black convertible, he sat in the backseat and looked over, expecting to see a little Mokuba shouting "In the batmobile!" But it was elsewise.. He ordered the driver to take them to the locAl, now holding a gps tracking device in his hands and steadily looking over it with his piercing, slow eyes. Bands of light passed over the glossy car's topside and windows as it left the cement garage down a ramp and out to the outside world of evening Domino City.

The car cruised under the navy and lavender sky, in no particular hurry but a businessman's pace. Kaiba looked about, his temperament permanantly chained to being silent and unamused, even if whatever it was was unexplained. No, he couldn't be excited over anything, though he just focused on the Y-shaped city lamps as they passed, and the roadside blocks passed by in textured blurs. The ride was coast and silent, not a word of what he was thinking but his mind shouted and trembled "Mokuba!"  
>Arriving at the destination, Kaiba slowly stepped out in his white collared attire and looked at the sidewalk. There was a small burn mark and nothing else but some debris. Nobody was around and he wondered "Why? Why now?" He knelt and cried slightly. The prototype he held in his hand he now showed.. Something white and red, and something he had tirelessly tinkered with. He had been sorry he ever treated Mokuba that way, for now he was lost. The butler stood by silently, watching and keeping the door open. Kaiba finally kept himself together and stepped back in.<br>The device was a puzzle, it had worked at once and now was broken. For what seemed like 8 years he had tried to repair it. It was all Mokuba's idea he thought, it was so stupid. But his mind panged for his brother, his smile, his waving dark hair.  
>A dimensional portal lay above Domino City, he thought. That is the only place he could have gone. Somewhere in the fields of Duel Monsters of his own design and nightmare. The shadow realm.<p>

Something had fallen out of the sky that day, and something which had been lost had been found.

Anzu squeezed a tear and Yugi held on. Jonouchi reached the end of the trip of a large yellow portal, and Kaiba reclined back in his office chair and cried silently in white casted blue darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

SilverSphere

King of Games Haywire Edition Chapter 2

Something serious. Something f***ing magic!

White stripes of energy encircled a small body against a cloudy sky as it passed between worlds, a small horned  
>creature following it at step. The legs went up and down rhythmically as the figure ebbed out of focus, obscured by<br>the rising pavement heat of a dreamlike vision.

A headache.

"Uck," Kaiba grimaced, as he sat up in bed, hands pressed to his forehead. He fell asleep in his white uniform, and  
>now he could feel it as it pressed against his aching morning corpus.<br>He looked over at his alarm. Red figures spelled out 4:35 in a black interface. He arked his legs out of bed slowly  
>and accepted silent help from his silent attending butler. A towel, a shower. He drenched in thought.<p>

He should have been at work. But today he was hungover from nightly self projects. Water dripped slowly down wet  
>windowpanes of the penthouse, sunlight streaming in. Work was close but so far. Kaiba had let it run more or less<br>autonomously at times, stewing in his penthouse and scheming of not what he should do, what he could do.

All the while, yes, he thought of his dream.

Bang! Boom!  
>Reverberations came in shuddering waves as the silver-and-navy shuttle bumped and bucked out of the air and skidded<br>into a half-turned halt at the end of a trail of rubber and flame. The engine hissed and began cooling down, smoke  
>lifting up from the machine. Frost coated Yugi's and Anzu's arms, and Jonouchi's beard. Anzu remained firmly<br>clutched around Yugi's stomach so much that they creaked and hesitated out of form as she pulled them away from his  
>coat. Yugi took a breath and sighed, relaxing his rigid back, as Jonouchi plucked his goggles off his eyes and pushed<br>them up into his messy old hair.

Mist hung in the air at different elevations. Yugi peered up at the sky, up the long stretch of buildings that  
>enclosed them. It was an unfamiliar alleyway. The faraway tops of the buildings etched in shady outlines against the<br>white sky. The air smelled decidedly acidic, as if it were polluted. He got off the motorcycle with Anzu in step,  
>and they looked around in the corridor stupefied, unfamilar trash rollicking and billowing in the light wind.<br>Jounouchi faced the other way, checking some gadget on his hand.

"We don have much time," Jonouchi mustered. "Uh few days maybe, befah time will be uncontrollably chainged by yah  
>presence heah and yah absence in yah own time."<br>Anzu and Yugi drew near and pensive. Jonouchi had already started to push the bike up against the alley wall and  
>cover it in a black tarp.<br>"What are you doing? Don't you have a garage or something to store it in?" Yugi asked inquisitively.  
>"Nah, got evicted. Damn Feds can sack my bawls." Joey replied.<p>

They stepped out of the alleyway and down an old sidewalk, a hum of distant traffic grew louder. The sidewalk pinned  
>to a roadway soon enough and cars and motorcycles were coasting past. None of which were as futuristic or as suped as<br>Jonouchi's machine, but all were unfamiliar and very modern.

Yugi didn't know where Jonouchi was taking them, and he was still a tad shaken yet. People began appearing but were  
>as if from some distant planet. He held Anzu's hand close.<p>

This world seemed scary. Then he remembered. Shocked! He patted his jacket pocket. Anzu had always placed his deck  
>in his shirt when she pressed them. Where were his cards? Anzu saw the motions and looked grimly at Jonouchi, who<br>looked back at all the commotion with a scowly old man face.  
>"Where are my cards!" Yugi said in a high pitched voice. "How will we defend ourselves?"<br>Jonouchi barked. "There ARE no Duel Monsters in this time." Anzu reached in her back pocket. "I brought my deck  
>though, just in case."<br>Just then, the world seemed swirly, and Yugi fainted.

It was 5:30. Kaiba pulled up to his work desk and sat at the screen, staring at it while propping his temples. He  
>was reviewing the company's weekly profit reports and improvements. It was silent in the room save for the slight hum<br>of the computer, and the incandescent lights were hurting his eyes so he ordered them off. He reached over onto his  
>desk at the debris he picked up from the touchdown site. He had spent all night analyzing it. It was surely the<br>scenario what he feared most. It was a tiny chip, but it was burnt around its edges. He twirled it around in his  
>hand. On his computer tabbed was still the window he had been looking at the other day. He switched to it.<br>On it was a graph layout of Domino city, and point locations of touchdowns. It was screaming; signaling that Mokuba  
>was approximately a foot and a half away! All of the time he had poured into this tracking system.. But it wasn't<br>enough. The map clearly showed a history of activity but none had given him success. And now, in his hand, was the  
>chip that it hinged on. The thought of losing Mokuba forever made him tremble. With his headache mounting, he began<br>to have feverish thoughts. It was all his fault, he ran over and over. He looked over at the prototype of the toy he  
>was playing with last night. An ungainly metallic shape with a clipstrap and LCD display, but it was half open and<br>clumsy looking. He had no idea how he had first constructed it.

Yugi woke up to a fan in his face. Anzu was waving it lazily over him. "Are you awake?" Yugi's vision cleared. He  
>was laying on a couch in some dim room with a maroon blanket swathed about him. He attempted to right himself but<br>still felt a bit weak so he shifted. "Where are we?" He whispered. Anzu looked over to Jonouchi. He looked over  
>and replied, "It's Mai's basement. She's too fat ta get dawn da stairs doh, so weah safe." Strange muffling was<br>heard above the ceiling but it was mostly quiet. Yugi rolled over and peered at Jonouchi who was fiddling with  
>something. It seemed as though the basement was converted into a makeshift workshop, though uninvited. "I'd advoise<br>ya not ta go upstayrz doh. Confrontin someone ya know from a soytin time who defies chronolawgical lawgic can blow ya  
>head up or somtin. An you don wanna meet her anywez."<p>

Not very convinced, Yugi pressed a bit further. "I never pegged you for a man of science."  
>"Who me?" Jonouchi shrugged. "Dis aint my stuff. Its all filched. I spent toiyme in a kawpul different continyuums<br>and collected stuff along da way."  
>Yugi shielded his eyes out of some mental pain and embarrassment.<p>

"What do we do now?" Anzu folded her hands into a steeple and looked into the corner of the room.

Jonouchi scratched his face and looked over. "Da broad uptsaiyahs takes her aftahnoon naps In an auwah ah two. When  
>da stompin stops, we'll sneak ya out and get you sum new clothes, ya look like histary displays. For now, I'll go<br>ovah da game plan."

"Foyst is foyst, we have to locate ya fyuchah selves. Bat dat might not be easy; we may need help from some a ya -"

"Jonouchi!" Anzu and Yugi said in unison.

"Wat?" He cracked.

"You haven't told us what the problem is in the future yet!" Anzu accused.

"Ah, roight roight." Jonouchi propped his stumpy leg on his thigh behind clasped hands. "Well to put it bluntly, ya  
>children denounced playing Duel Monsters, and at the moment they are flat aut missing. And sumtin else- sumtin<br>besides cahd games- is deciding the fate of this world."

Anzu looked over and put her hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Indeed, these are strange times..." Yugi breathed gravely.

His headache had gotten worse. His temples pounding, he rubbed his face and was sweating in frustration. Thinking  
>about Mokuba, and his company failing, and the broken device in front of him.. Oh Mokuba, why did you have to leave...<br>Sobbing hurt even more, and his Butler looked on with cold, lifeless eyes. In a pained fury, Kaiba began arranging  
>and rearranging the pieces on the chip and tuning the damaged circuits on it, leaving everything to the burning,<br>feverish fringe of his barely conscious genius. He tirelessly fingered over the board and the parts connected to it,  
>his long fingers webbing and unnetting like furious organic pistons, hardly able to see his work himself. Something<br>was different.. Some part of it just seemed so.. Natural. Despite all his pain and grief, something just seemed to  
>click/.

Relief started to grace him; despite his pain he could feel it was close. He had never worked on it this far; what  
>seemed like twenty minutes had been in total about three and a half hours. His fingers slowed, but his pulse beat in<br>leaps an bounds. Breathing in slowly, he clicked the on switch and...

The LCD had lit up! The insides began rotating and buzzing. Relief and salvation melted his tired, fretted mind, as  
>he began to bow his head and cry. His thoughts were only of Mokuba and a distinct feeling of hope and relief.<p>

Just then, a dull roar had begun to be heard in the background.. A large boom, the air stirred in the room. A large  
>wave of heat engulfed the area as another wave of sound hit and shattered the windows, panes of glass and beads of dew<br>from the morning's rain splintered throughout the entire room as a giant windhole tore open. Kaiba shielded his eyes  
>as papers all of his desk flew around the room; framed pictures shaking and falling. He clutched his invention tight.<p>

A large, blinding machine tore through the wind; a rider on top of it. It was stretched and blurred, glinting all  
>over its form as the first wheel touched down, and the next wheel. It all felt slow and fast at the same time. It<br>bit the ground and sped across the floor of Kaiba's penthouse office, lurching forward extremely fast and hooking at  
>the last minute to an exaggerated stop, all its tire trails lighting up in fire.<p>

Kaiba ducked his face under his desk and held onto the girth of it, frightened by the form stepping off of it. It  
>arced its leg off the silver vehicle, sheets of ice quietly fell off of it and its rider. Cold smoke lifted off of it<br>as the rider removed their helmet. Kaiba dared not witness it as he was hiding in fear. Soft, leather black boots  
>coasted across the carpet towards the desk slowly. Kaiba's breath became ragged in his throat as he choked, and made<br>a lunge to leave the desk but tripped over his chair and fell down onto the carpet. An arm shot out and seized his  
>collar forcefully, pulling at the fabric around his neck. It lifted Kaiba to chest level and stared directly into his<br>eyes. Kaiba's frightened and confused face matched his tormented inner emotions; and as he gagged, Seto said to Seto,  
>"...Where is the device?"<p> 


End file.
